One step closer
by Fox-san
Summary: ManaxMahaado. Mana breaks up with Joey (yes Joey) and runs into the storm. There she finds someone long forgoten. One-shot


**A/N: Hi there! This story is created for my little sister! It's Mana Mahaado short one-shot fic. I donno is it good but I hope you all like it!**

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**One step closer**

She walked through storm to her home. It was cold winters day. She was tired. Tired of her life and friends. She just broke up with her boyfriend.

**Flashback**

Mana was at her boyfriend arguing again.

"How could you do this to me…? **AGAIN**! I thought you _loved me_!"

"Mana, please just listen to me!" He pleaded.

"No, Joey! Not this time! I heard it thousands of times! I know you are dating Mai! I heard her saying that!" Mana said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry babe, but she was lying! I swear _I love you_." Joey pleaded. For a moment Mana bought it, but then she remembered seeing him with Mai.

"No Joey. It's over! **Over** you hear!" With that Mana ran away into the storm.

**End of flashback**

Wind blew harder and she felt herself flying. Just as she was about to scream two strong arms caught her. The man took her bridal stile and brought her to unknown place. As they walked into the building Mana recognized it.

"Mahaado and I. We grew up here!" She said loudly. And giggled as memories came back.

"I am glad you remember." She heard a voice.

"Mahaado!" Manna literally jumped into Mahaado arms and they both crashed into the wall. "Mahaado, it was ages since I last saw you!" Mana screamed not paying attention to people who were there. Mahaado smiled and scooped her into a hug. He took her and carried her to his apartment. Mana felt like a child – like she was the same little girl that played with Mahaado. She didn't blush as he carried her. She was used to it. Mahaado often did this then they were kids.

As they were in his room Mahaado made some hot chocolate. Mana giggled.

"I am not that girl Mahaado."

"Oh really? Then why the wind was caring you?" Mahaado asked and smirk appeared on his face.

"I lost balance that's all." Mana lied.

"Did you?" Mahaado looked at Mana. She looked at the ground.

"I broke up with Joey." She said quietly. Mahaado didn't know who so called Joey was but sure that made him mad. Mahaado hated when someone or anyone made fun of Mana. But he hated the most those people that hurt her.

"You loved him?" Mahaado asked feeling a bit hurt.

"I think so… It hurt when I found out he was cheating on me. God I was so naïve to believe that he would be the one for me!" she buried her face in her arms and began to sob. Mahaado put his hot chocolate on the table and hugged his old friend. Mana took her friends shoulder and cried. She knew he will be always there for her.

"Mahaado, he was always there for me. He was always there when I needed him. Why Joey…" Just then she realized everything. "God I was so stupid! He was always here. Always! And I didn't notice that!" She lifted her head to meet Mahaado's face.

"Mahaado…" She began.

"Yes, what is it Mana?" For the first time she blushed. Mahaado was confused.

"Mahaado, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked hoping he hadn't.

"No, why?" He didn't understand his friend. _Why is she asking me this? And more important, why is she blushing?_ He thought.

"Mahaado, will you always be there for me?" She asked as her cheeks became even redder.

"Of course I will! You can count on that!" Mana blushed madly_. Does he really love me that much?_ She asked herself.

"Mahaado… Do… Do you… You know… feel something for me?" She asked looking into his chest. She heard his heart starting to beat faster.

Mahaado couldn't understand what she was talking about until she asked about his feelings. He loved her so much. And know… was she interested in him after **all** this time? Or was she just joking? Either way he couldn't lie to himself or her. Long ago he confessed himself how much he loved her. Maybe now it is that right time he dreamed about. Maybe now he should say this.

Mana looked down. She was sure Mahaado would answer, but now it looked like he was fighting a battle. Maybe he had a wife and even kids! Maybe that's way he was so silent? Maybe he didn't want to hurt her. Mana felt lonely again. Suddenly she felt Mahaado's arm on her chin.

Mahaado was deep in thoughts when he felt Mana pull away. He saw her look and knew she was disappointed. _Does she really…_ But before he could finish, his hand traveled down to her chin and cupped it. _Now or never!_ He thought.

Mana blushed dark red when his lips met hers. At first she was shocked but then began to return his kisses.

"My God! Joey's kisses were nothing compare with Mahaado's. What was I thinking? I never thought Mahaado… I guess I was wrong…" She thought to herself.

"If this is a dream do not wake me up. I want to sleep forever!" With these thoughts Mahaado deepened the kiss. He felt seventh heaven. Mahaado only dreamed about this and never thought it could really happen. But it was happening.

That evening Mahaado decided not to let go of her. He wanted Mana just for himself and now he had her.

Never breaking the kiss Mahaado carried her to his bedroom. He closed the door leaving just two childhood friends alone in the dark bedroom.

**A/N: It's short I know. But soon there will be another story about this couple :) I hope you likeed this one-shot.**


End file.
